


Ding-A-Ling

by aquabee, strixiebusiness



Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I'm horrible, alastor is married to charlie who's also married to husk, bobby rydell mmm, i really like 50s music, i'm indulging my wife in cuteness, im sorry, mammie, sammie x maggie stuff, she wanted this, the kids who exist in this fic and series, the ships in tags are who fucked, theres gonna be a lot of this, this is legit just meANT TO BE CUTE, this is legit what this series is about, this series is about my Fanchildren, to make the kids present, who are also my gf's fanchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness
Summary: Sammie (OC of iminbby) has the worst time trying to ask out his crush, and his friends aren't any help
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Mimzy/Vox, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character, Vox/Mimzy
Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ding-A-Ling

Could one blame Sammie for being afraid of rejection? Maggie was a beautiful imp, albeit short but that’s what he liked about her, she looked like nobody else at school. She stood at only three feet and nine inches tall, she was a little chubby thing, her skin was beautiful to him, she was red like a cherry and he loved cherries! The white dots that graced her face were like the little specs on strawberries, adorable! And her eyes, oh those big yellow eyes, she had such pretty long lashes. He also just adored her hair, it was like an Oreo! 

“Dude, just go for it.” His friend hadn’t even been looking up from his DS, no one really knew why Sammie hung out with the bastard. It was most likely because Mike was his childhood male best friend seeing as he was the son to Mimzy, who was essentially like his aunt due to her closeness to his father, Alastor. “Nah, you gotta get her in the mood for it first, romance her. Try unbuttoning your shirt an’ puffin’ your chest out!” The boy offering this horrible advice was Sammie’s other horrible friend, Alphonse Pitre, half imp, half...Whatever the fuck Angel Dust was - we’ll just call it hairball; Alphonse Pitre, half imp, half hairball. 

“Are you sure that’s what she’s going to like, Alf?” The white skinned deer demon questioned his fuzzy friend, “Trust me, Sam, she’s gonna love it!”

Sammie rolled his eyes, “You know I hate being called that.” 

“And that’s why I do it.” 

Alphonse Pitre, everyone, Hell’s littlest jackass. 

Well, that’s the advice he followed unfortunately. The following day at school, the tall teenaged deer walked into school, his usual pink jacket sat on his body as usual, open to show his white button up which happened to be quite free on the chest, oh that chest, he certainly did take after his father in this area, a having a thick layer of fluffy pink hairs covering his chest, he was overall a hairy boy, he had the deer legs of his father, and he just happened to have little pink peach fuzz all over his body that matched the pink of his hair. Flowers in hand, Samael scoped the area to find his beloved - who he was going to ask out, officially. Once he’s done wooing her, that is.

Oh, what cruel fate, to be so small that you can’t even reach your own locker, but fear not, small imp girl, your Prince Charming is coming to rescue you! Just as soon as he stops feeling ridiculous as he was starting to become aware of the whispers and giggles down the hall, and even his own best friend had betrayed him by sneaking a picture, although if we’re to be honest, the deer boy had a habit of having any negative thing others did to him roll off his back like a duck swimming in a lake. 

“Maggie! Let me get that for you, my lad-” He tripped over his own two feet, causing himself to fall over and as result, land on top of Maggie, who may or not have been in Heaven being so close to such chest fuzz, she may or may not have had a thing for hairy guys. 

He scrambled to get up, “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, Maggie- I should’ve been more careful, are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” He was sitting on his knees now, helping her up, he still towered over her, even at half his height, she was still so small and cute. She truly was like a cherry. 

Red, round, little, and sweet. 

“I’m fine, Sammie, it takes more than that to rough me up!” She laughed, holding her arm up as though she had an actual muscle to flex, causing a smile from the boy. 

“I might as well just eat these then, since I pretty much screwed up my chances.” He began chewing on a stem. 

The imp raised a brow in confusion, “Chances?”

“It’s nothing, I’ll just open your locker for you and leave you alone. Don’t want to risk actually hurting you, now do we?” He felt like he could just die, he wanted to go home, hug his mom and then drown himself in the self pity of six whole containers of chocolate ice cream; the sweetest of flavors - that and vanilla will just remind of the white of Maggie’s horns. Which would spark him to want to wallow in shame even more. 

“Sammie, you can tell me.” She looked up at him as he stood on his hooves, already reaching for her books, he’d always been helpful like this everyday, the lockers were randomly assigned meaning, accommodations for an imp who was smaller than average, would just not be happening. This is Hell after all, do you really think their education system would give a shit?

He got down to hand her the books, squatting so he could be at eye level, he never liked looking down upon her, so what if imps were seen as filth, to him, Maggie was equal - if not, his superior. She was smarter than him, she was passionate, she actually managed to do her school work, unlike himself, he always found himself getting distracted...Mostly because he’s staring at her. 

“I was going to ask you on a date but I messed that up..” He half mumbled.

To his surprise, the imp stood on her toes to give his rosy cheek a kiss, “I’d love to.”


End file.
